Voglio bolognese pasta !
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: Un 'tit OS avec Antonio, Lovino et...des pâtes bolognaises !  Rien de bien méchant  traduction du titre : Je veux des pâtes bolognaises !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T-T**  
**

**Notes : **Hem...Que dire à part : J'ai pris les phrases en italien sur google traduction ?/sbaff !/ Bref ! ENJOY !**  
**

«_Lasciami__ in pace! __Non voglio andare con questo ragazzo ! _(Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas aller avec ce type !)_  
_

Lovino était sous le bras d'Autriche, luttant de toutes ses forces pour s'en aller. Il agitait des mains et des pieds, ce qui le rendait ridicule et pathétique. Et cela énervait Roderich au plus haut point, lui qui voulait en finir rapidement avec cette teigne en la refilant à l'espagnol qui n'avait pas le pouvoir de refuser.

« Que…que dit-il ? osa demander celui-ci en pointant la minuscule nation qui se débattait vainement.

-Je crois qu'il ne veut pas aller avec toi…, répondit froidement Roderich,ce qui, en soit, n'est pas très étonnant.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Antonio se sentait aimé…à un point inimaginable. Il prit Lovino dans ses bras, alors qu'il continuait de s'agiter comme un poisson hors de l'eau et regarda ce petit qui allait vivre avec lui. Ce dernier arrêta de bouger et s'efforça de fixer la nation de son air le plus furieux et le plus antipathique ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus mignon aux yeux de l'espagnol.

« Lovi~ ! Tu es si mignon ! s'exclama-t-il en le serrant contre lui

-Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi !

Roderich contempla cette scène très étrange où Lovino tentait de se débarasser à bout de bras d'Antonio qui souriait bêtement. Il fallait tout de même qu'ils quittent sa maison pour que le calme revienne…Il rappela à l'ordre les deux nations à l'aide d'un raclement de gorge très éloquent. Lorsqu'il obtint leur attention, il releva ses lunettes patiemment, ce qui fit déglutir Antonio qui savait ce que voulait dire ce geste. Ça sentait le reproche…

« Antonio Hernandez Carriedo et Lovino Vargas, je vous prierai de sortir d'ici. Tout de suite.

Comme prévu, à la fin de sa phrase, les deux désignés avaient déguerpi à toute vitesse. Satisfait de son petit effet, Roderich reprit son morceau là où il l'avait arrêté tandis qu'il imaginait Antonio courant à toute vitesse, Lovino dans ses bras…Car c'était bien le cas, non ?

Arrivé dans sa demeure, Antonio s'effondra sur le canapé, exténué. Lovino s'extirpa de son étreinte pour faire face à l'espagnol.

«J'ai faim.

Le brun releva la tête pour poser son regard fatigué sur la petite nation, un sourire passant sur son visage. Cet italien, il sentait qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui. Il lui caressa la joue, ce à quoi Lovi répondit par une grimace de dégoût, et se leva pour aller lui préparer à manger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…sûrement des tomates.

-Yerk. Je ne veux pas de tomates. Je veux manger des _pasta_.

L'espagnol plaça Romano sur une chaise pour chercher des pâtes ou bien de quoi satisfaire ce petit démon. Ce dernier hurlait des « _Ho Fame !_ » en frappant sur la table, même s'il savait pertinnement qu'Antonio ne le comprenait pas.

« Lovi ! J'ai trouvé des pâtes !

Le concerné arreta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait et sauta de la chaise pour aller voir quel genre de pâtes avait trouvé son tuteur.

« Ce sont des spaghettis ?

-Oui…Tu aimes ça ?

-Je préfère les macaronis. Mais je peux en manger.

La mine boudeuse de l'italien attendrit Antonio qui le poussa vers la chaise en lui disant d'attendre 10 minutes.

« Et on mange dans 10 minutes ?

-Oui, promis. Tu vas voir je suis sur que tu vas adorer.

Lovino, quoique peu convaincu, parti s'asseoir alors qu'Antonio s'enfermait dans la cuisine. Qu'allait-il préparer cet idiot ? Il n'allait tout de même pas foutre en l'air des _pasta _? Romano pria pour que l'imbécile qui l'hébergeait sache cuire les pâtes _al dente_, sinon il ne pourrait pas survivre. Manger des _pasta _mal cuites…quelle horreur ! Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune nation alors qu'il imaginait des spaghetti maltraitées par une cuisson d'amateur. Il hésita à aller voir l'espagnol pour sauver pendant qu'il était encore temps ces pauvres pâtes mais se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'a refuser de manger si elles étaient mal préparées. On ne faisait pas manger des cochonneries à Lovino Vargas !

« Lovi ? C'est prêt !

-C'est pas trop tôt. J'espère que c'est bon au moins…

Antonio portait deux assiettes fumantes dans lequelles se trouvaient…

« _Pasta Bolognese_ ? (pâtes bolognaises)

-Oui ! C'est excellent en plus il y a des tomates dedans !

Lovino, méfiant, tâta du bout de sa fourchette l'amas de pâtes se trouvant devant lui. Il déglutit en imaginant toutes les horreurs qu'aurait pu mettre cet espagnol à l'intérieur. Antonio regarda son protégé d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait plus faim ? Pourtant c'était lui qui avait réclamé à manger…Le regard du jeune italien se reporta sur son tuteur. Il attendait visiblement quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Lovi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…je n'en veux pas.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à manger !

-Je suis sûr que tu as massacré les _pasta_ !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ces pâtes sont très bien !

-Alors manges-les d'abord ! Comme ça on va voir si elles sont piégées !

L'espagnol éclata de rire et enfourna des pâtes dans sa bouche. Lovino le regarda faire attentivement. Bon. Visiblement, tout allait bien. Prudemment, le plus prudemment du monde, il porta à sa bouche **une **pâte. Il la mâcha consciencieusement, et, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, mangea sagement son plat.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lovi ?

-Les _pasta _sont très bonnes. Mais en tout cas c'est pas grâce à toi. La sauce aussi. Mais y'a mieux…Si je mange c'est parce que j'ai faim, hein ! C'est pas parce que c'est toi qui l'a préparé ! Te trompe pas !

Cet italien était décidément trop mignon.

La fin du repas se passa dans le calme mais Lovino redevint infernal lorsqu'il dû aller se coucher.

« J'ai pas sommeil, je te dis ! Je ne veux pas aller dormir !

-Mais Lovi ! Il est tard !

-Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas aller me coucher !

Lovi allait s'enfuir lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte. Antonio ouvrit la porte pour voir devant chez lui Francis.

« Coucou Antonio ! ça va ?

-Hm…ça peut aller…mais Lovi ne veut pas aller se coucher…

-Lovi~ ! Comment ça va mon chou ?

L'italien fixa Francis un instant avant de détourner la tête en marmonnant un :

« Yerk ! Encore pire que ce crétin…

Francis, qui venait de se prendre un vent mgistral, se reprit et s'adressa à son ami espagnol :

« D'où vient-il ?

-C'est Roderich qui me l'a refilé, il a gardé Feliciano.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

-Ne soit pas si méchant, Lovi peut être très gentil quand il veut.

-Pas avec toi, en tout cas, crétin, marmonna ledit Lovi

-Que disais-tu à propos d' un Lovi gentil ? ironisa le français à part ça, que dirais-tu de sortir avec Gilbert et moi dans un bar ?

-Mais il y a Lovi et…

-Tu n'as qu'a l'emmener, ça ne lui fera pas de mal…

Antonio regarda Lovi, Francis, Lovi.

« ça ne te dérange pas, Lovi ?

-Bien sur que non, crétin. Comme ça au moins je n'aurai pas à dormir.

-Alors promets-moi de rester toujours à coté de Gilbert, Francis et moi.

-Si tu veux. Je m'en fiche. C'est toujours mieux que dormir.

L'espagnol sourit gentiment à Romano qui se contenta de lui faire sa mine la plus boudeuse et indifférente possible, puis l'emmena avec lui et Francis.

« Lovi ! Loviiiii !

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'amener ici. Quelle idée ! En même temps c'était une idée de Francis, alors…Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter…Gilbert mit une main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète, on le retrouvera. Il est tellement chiant que personne ne voudra de lui.

-Gil ! Comment tu peux dire ça !

-Ben…Faut avouer qu'il est pas facile ce gosse…

Espagne était horrifié. Il avait perdu son petit Lovi, au bout d'un jour seulement. Quel tuteur déplorable il était ! Quelle folie l'avait traversé lorsqu'il avait accepté la « super » idée de Francis ? Il rentra chez lui, détruit, et passa une nuit blanche tellement il était inquiet. Tous les scénarios passaient dans sa tête. Et si il s'était fait enlevé ? ou bien s'il s'était perdu ? ou pire, s'il était à la merci d'un pédophile ? C'était décidé. Demain il irait voir toutes les nations pour savoir si l'une d'entre elles avaient vu Lovi. Comme l'avait dit Gil, ça l'étonnait que l'une d'elle veuille le garder…Il passa le reste de sa nuit à se morfondre pour le petit italien qu'il avait égaré quelques heures plus tôt…

« Oui, Antonio à l'appareil…

-Antonio, c'est Arthur,je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient…

-Tu as trouvé Lovi ?

-Oui et…j'aimerai vraiment que tu le reprennes.

-D'accord, j'arrive !

L'espagnol jubila en courant dans les rues. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Arthur pour avoir trouvé Lovino et l'avoir ramené chez lui, même s'il avait dû souffrir en compagnie du plus infernal des frères Vargas. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Arthur, haletant, et qu'il sonna, il entendit Lovi brailler un « Dépêche, idiot ! C'est l'autre qui est là ! » et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Arthur déverouilla la porte en râlant et, dès qu'elle fut ouverte, l'italien se jeta sur Antonio.

« C'était horrible ! Il m'a fait avaler plein de trucs dégoûtants ! Je veux manger des _pasta _!

-Reprends-le, dit froidement Arthur, c'était l'enfer avec lui

-Merci Arthur, et bonne journée

-Toi aussi…

Sur ce, l'anglais referma sa porte alors que Romano lui tirait la langue.

« Bon, nous on rentre ! claironna Antonio en prenant le chemin du retour.

-D'accord, crétin.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui.

-Alors…qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Lovino hésita un instant et laissa échapper faiblement :

« _Ho voglia di mangiare la pasta alla bolognese…per favore… » _(Je veux manger des pâtes bolognaises...s'il te plaît...)_  
_


End file.
